


thinking I'm in heaven

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: 15 day lyrics challenge - 2k18 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Finds Out About Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: Butthis, this isit. Whatever happens tonight, Derek’s either going to be heartbroken or more in love than he’s ever been before. It all depends on Stiles.





	thinking I'm in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> from "Fighter" by Patty Monroe ft Amanda Palmer: "From hostessing in the club/dancing with the devil/taking the sips of venom/thinking I'm in heaven/but that's just a shortcut to hell/I can feel it in my blood vessels".
> 
> This was definitely inspired by the lyrics before I heard the entire song and I don't know that it works super well with the song itself but the lyrics were inspiring so!!!!

Derek’s stomach is in _knots_. He thinks his intestines might actually be tied into knots because it actually, physically hurts, how nervous he is. He doesn’t think he’s ever been this nervous, and he’s someone who has trouble speaking in front of large groups and went to a public school, so he’s been anxious a _lot_.

But _this_ , this is _it_. Whatever happens tonight, Derek’s either going to be heartbroken or more in love than he’s ever been before. It all depends on Stiles.

_Stiles_ , who Derek’s now been dating for almost two years. Next week is the second anniversary of their first date, and while Derek doesn’t think Stiles particularly cares or even realizes the exact date, Derek’s _never_ going to forget the first moment Stiles walked into the office Derek was interning at back then, the conversation they’d partaken in after the meeting, the look of surprise and pure joy when Derek’d asked “You wanna go out sometime?”. They’d decided on that very night, neither of them busy nor wanting to wait, and since then it’d been.

Good. Really good.

And this, tonight –

Well, Derek is nervous.

“You okay?” Stiles asks, breaking Derek out of his headspace and he looks up at his boyfriend, who’s watching him with concern in his eyes, sipping on the wine in his cup. Because as far as he knows, this is just another dinner date at Derek’s apartment, of which they have a lot because Derek really loved cooking and is not-so-secretly a romantic at heart and loves to combine those things into dinner dates for the man who may very well be the love of his life.

“Yeah,” Derek tries, but his voice comes out a little rough. He clears his throat and tries again. “Yeah, no, I’m fine. Just lost in my head there for a moment.”

Stiles nods, and Derek thinks he’s got him off his trail but then he’s leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms.

“You wanna try telling the truth?”

And Stiles knows him _so well_ , god Derek loves him. He honestly can’t think of a better way to live out the rest of his life than with Stiles. He shakes the thought, nodding.

“Really, I mean it. Just a lot on my mind.”

“And you don’t wanna share it with your lovely boyfriend who would never judge you – ”

“Lie,” Derek huffs out, and Stiles’ sends him a smile but otherwise soldiers on like he wasn’t interrupted.

“ – and will listen and give you great advice?”

“Well, I just.” Derek pauses, biting his lip. “I have something to tell you.”

Stiles’ face drops faster than that weird drop ride that’s always at carnivals and state fairs.

“I know you have issues with confrontation,” he starts, voice acerbic and anger underlaying it, “But I swear to fucking god, if you made one of my favorite meals just to break up with me, I will _kill_ you.”

“No!” Derek inserts as quickly as he understands what Stiles is thinking and – well, yeah, fuck him, that _is_ what it sounded like he was trying to do, “No, no, I wouldn’t – I love you, Stiles, I wouldn’t.”

Stiles looks at Derek through squinted eyes, sitting forward again.

“Then what’s up?”

“Right, well,” Derek starts, feeling thrown off still by Stiles thinking he would _ever_ break up with him, “I mean. Okay.” Pause, Stiles’ eyebrows go up, and “I’m a werewolf” comes out of Derek’s mouth in a rush.

Stiles stares, blinks, then – “Wait, what the _fuck_?”

Another pause, Stiles blinks again, shakes his head. “Are you _fucking_ with me?”

Derek shakes his head, telling himself to keep calm because this isn’t outright rejection, Stiles is just shocked.

“I’m not lying.”

Stiles moves slightly away from Derek, staring the whole while, and licks his lips. Stares some more. Then, with some acidity to his voice like he thinks Derek’s pranking him, but also slowly and carefully like he thinks Derek might be psychotic, says, “Werewolves aren’t real.”

Derek can’t help the hint of a smile that comes to his face, because even though he’s only told three people in his entire life, they’ve always said the same exact thing.

“Promise you won’t freak out?” he asks, and Stiles laughs.

“You _know_ me, Der, well enough to know I freak out about _everything_.”

Which is fair, he definitely does, so Derek just – goes for it. Lowers his head, takes a deep breath, and then lets beta shift take over. Looks back up, amber eyes glowing.

Stiles, predictably, does freak out, but it’s actually quite minor.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” he screams, jumping but certainly not racing away in fear, so Derek counts it as a win.

“ _Holy_ fuck,” he says again, his jaw nearly on the floor. There’s a few long, stretched-out moments of quiet before Derek shifts back, and it’s only once his face is completely normal again that Stiles speaks up.

“You’re not kidding,” he near whispers, quiet and almost reverent, “You’re a fucking _werewolf_.”

“I am,” Derek confirms, searching Stiles’ face but there’s nothing but shock and curiosity sparking in his eyes.

“How long?” is his boyfriend’s next question.

“My whole life. I was born this way.”

“I’m on the right track, baby,” Stiles throws back almost without thought, and Derek doesn’t quite understand what that means but Stiles seems distracted anyway, so he doesn’t comment, lets Stiles mull it all over.

“Okay,” Stiles speaks up again, eyes meeting Derek’s and there’s no fear there, “You were born that way. Are your parents werewolves?”

“Mom is,” Derek tells him, “Dad’s human.”

“The rest of your family?”

“Everyone. Laura, Cora. Peter. Chloe.”

“Your entire family are werewolves,” Stiles repeats quietly, brow furrowed like he’s trying to understand, “What other supernatural creatures are real?”

Derek shrugs.

“Fairies I know. Druids. Witches. There are others but I was never very good at my supernatural history.”

“How?” Stiles asks, clearly furious that Derek wouldn’t spend every moment learning everything he absolutely could, but while Derek’s smart he’s not _Stiles_. He’s never gone down a Wikipedia hole and ended up on the page about Pearson Yachts when he’d started on the one about conservation status (because that’s an actual example from Stiles).

“Mom has books if you’d be interested in learning more.”

“Of course!” Stiles yells, then goes quiet. “Were you nervous about telling me?”

Derek shrugs.

“It’s not like humans always take it well.”

“I love you, Derek, and it doesn’t matter to me whether your human or werewolf or vampire or…whatever else. Okay?”

Stiles looks so concerned with making sure Derek understands that, and so sincere, and Derek –

“Move in with me.”

Stiles blinks, then a grin slowly slides across his face.

“What?”

“I think you should move in with me,” Derek repeats, “I just…it’s been two years, and I love you, and I...want you here, all the time.”

“Yes,” Stiles agrees, no hesitation at all, and Derek gets up from his chair, leaning over and kissing Stiles and it’s _such_ a good sign, that there’s no wince or move away and Stiles just kisses him like he always does, the start a gentle press of lips and then it deepens and Derek’s –

Yeah. This is the man he wants to spend the rest of his _life_ with, but he figures he should probably wait a little longer to propose marriage.

“Okay, okay,” Stiles says when things start to get a little more heated, pulling back, “But I have _so_ many more questions.”

Derek pulls back, sitting in his chair again, and raising his eyebrows, ready for this because _of course_ Stiles has questions to ask. They’ll probably be here all night.

He opens his arms, and Stiles dives right in.

*

 (It is two a.m. before they end up going to bed, but a week later they spend the weekend moving Stiles in and – everything Derek’s done up to this point makes it all worth it, knowing he’ll wake up every morning to Stiles’ face.)

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com)
> 
> don't post my stuff on goodreads or like sites. I thank you in advance.
> 
> I swear one day during this challenge my fic will be out before 11 p.m. but today is not that day. nor will tomorrow be, probably; i've got a 13 - 14 hour workday soz. but one day during this challenge! i promise!


End file.
